1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mount with a wiring channel for an electric light. An elongated element, which supports a light at one end and is fastened to a fixed point like a wall, the ceiling of a room or a piece of furniture with the other end, is to be understood as mount here. The wiring channel serves the supply of electrical energy to the light.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, such mounts are tubular and straight. The conduit consists of wood, plastic or metal, and its surface is often beautified electrolyticly or through painting.
Such a mount is expensive to manufacture and only hard to adjust to various desires of customers with respect to materials and surfaces. This applies especially to lights that are to be attached to pieces of furniture or inserted in wainscoting. Should the mount even have a sweeping shape to achieve baroque effects, a channel is not easily realized in the selection of wood for the conduit, and in the bending of a metal conduit, it is also hard to avoid localized narrow spots in the wiring channel.